DI BALIK ITU
by Kim Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto
Summary: CANON. Aku tahu, Conan sangat mencintai Ran. Dia tidak pernah berpaling dari gadis cantik itu hanya demi melihat kelebihan gadis lain. Baginya Ran adalah kristal langka yang telah berhasil ia miliki dan sejak itu terjadi, ia bertekad membuat Ran hanya menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Jujur saja aku merasa tersisih. Aku Ai Haibara. Ah tidak... Aku Miyano Shiho.


**Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho.**

**CANON**

**Ai x Conan/Conan x Ai**

Ini semua cerita tentang aku dan perasaanku yang tersembunyi selama ini. Bukan dan tidak tentang yang lain. Dan aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya. Kecuali untuk _dia_. Aku ingin _dia_ mengerti peraasaan ini lebih cepat seperti yang aku harapkan. Tapi, ya sudahlah... Semua oranga juga tahu, _dia_ sudah memiliki seseorang dan dimiliki seseorang. Jujur saja aku sakit. Aku merasakan sakitnya di dadaku yang kecil daan sesak ini.

Aku tahu, aku dewasa. Meski tubuhku memang masih seumur bayi kesasar di sekolah SD. Orang-orang boleh melihat sosokku yang seperti itu. Tapi aku sungguh mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya, bisa ka mengerti tentang itu?

Namanya Edogawa Conan. Yeah tentu saja itu palsu. _Dia_ adalah Shinichi Kudo si detektif muda yang andal, tampan, cerdik dan memiliki sesorang. Gadis itu adalah Ran. Yah Conan kelihatan seperti sosok yang sempurna. Tapi setelah kupikir... tidak juga. Mencintai seseorang yang sempurna seperti Ran menurutku adalah kelemahannya. Yah... setidaknya dimataku. Tapi di mata orang lain, mereka berdua adalah kesempurnaan yang pantas bersatu.

Selama aku menjalani sosok 'kecil'-ku sejak aku minum obat entah apa, Conan mengenalku sebagai Miyano Shiho. Gadis remaja seumurannya yang memiliki kapasitas otak tak jauh beda dengannya. Gaya bicaranya yang menjadi seperti seorang bocah namun memiliki otak di atas rata-rata tentu saja tetap susah mengendalikan gerak-gerik karena jelas sudah pemikiranku dan dia dengan anak-anak pada umumnya jelas berbeda; _memaksanya _terlihat lebih dekat denganku daripada yang lain. Jujur saja aku senang, hanya saja aku tak ingin terlalu terlihat bersahabat dengannya karena aku juga punya harga diri didepan Ran. Di depan Professor. Di depan semua orang termasuk dirinya.

Aku tahu, Conan sangat mencintai Ran. Dia tidak pernah berpaling dari gadis cantik itu hanya demi melihat kelebihan gadis lain. Baginya Ran adalah kristal langka yang telah berhasil ia miliki dan sejak itu terjadi, ia bertekad membuat Ran hanya menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Dan jujur saja aku merasa tersisih. Meski jika aku dan Ran disandingkan. Mungkin aku jauh lebih baik dari gadis itu. Aku Ai Haibara. Ah tidak... Aku Miyano Shiho.

Tepis pikiran kalian mengenai aku terlalu sombong atau justru terlalu percaya diri. Tapi lihatlah faktanya. Pertaman, aku lebih cerdas daripada Ran. Jika kecerdasannya disandingkan denganku, dia pasti kalah telak. Meski dia juga mewarisi kecerdasan ayahnya, dia tetap tak sebanding denganku. Karena aku seorang ambisius, memang terlahir dengan IQ yang diatas rata-rata dan memiliki arogansi tinggi terhadap fakta kekalahan.

Aku berbeda dengan Ran. Ran juga berbeda denganku. Dia hanya gadis dengan kecerdasan seperti yang dimiliki gadis SMA rata-rata. Sementara aku adalah petarung yang malas melakukan hal-hal remeh dan kupusatkan perhatianku pada pencapaian-pencapaian yang sudah kubidik.

Kedua, kecantikan. Baiklah kuakui Ran sangat cantik dengan wajah tirus orientalnya itu. Memiliki rambut panjang yang indah, kulit putih bersih, dan badan ramping sintal semampai tinggi. Dan oh ya, dia juga stylist. Catat itu. Tapi aku juga tidak akan mengaku kalah begitu saja dengan kecantikannya. Meskipun aku mengaku jujur aku tidak punya style yang bagus. Hey dengarlah... aku bocah kutu buku yang selalu belajar dan belajar sejak dulu. Aku tak sempat mengurusi style dan bagiku style yang bagus adalah saat aku memakai baju yang nyaman kupakai dan baju itu juga membuatku tidak terlihat mewah tapi terkesan fleksibel dan friendly.

Untuk wajah, jujur saja aku memang tak secantik Ran. Tapi setidaknya wajahku tidak semembosankan gadis itu. Jika kau ingin tahu, aku memiliki aura tersendiri. Yah kalian pasti menebak itu aura gelap karena aku memang orang yang ketus. Tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud. Aura yang kumaksud adalah aura kuat yang dulu berupa egoisme kini berubah menjadi perasaan kuat ingin selalu menjaga orang-orang terdekat di sekitarku. Mungkin juga Conan. Atau justru dia pengecualian? Karena sebagai detektif handal dengan otak Albert Einstein, kuyakin dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Aura itu juga salah satu kelemahanku. Selama ini aku menyembunyikan perasaan ini hanya karena aku khawatir dengan kedekatanku dan Conan bisa-bisa merenggang dan Ran bisa saja memiliki presepsi yang berbeda padaku.

Meskipun Conan mengaku tahu segala hal tentang aku, tapi kurasa kali ini dia terlalu berlebihan. Kuberitahu, sebenarnya dia tidak pernah tahu segala hal tentang aku. Setidaknya ada sebagian kecil yang tidak dia tahu tentangku. Termasuk perasaan ini.

Tidak, bukannya tidak ada yang lain. Ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan dan tidak orang lain tahu. Hmn.. aku bisa membaca pikiran. Tentu saja kecuali pikiran Conan. Karena dia orang yang terlalu jenius dan pikirannya rumit. Penafsirannya sulit. Dan meskipun Professor juga jenius, aku masih bisa membaca pikiran Professor karena Professor berbeda dengan Conan. Jika Professor sudah tua dan masalah cinta tak ikut andil lagi dalam kehidupannya, nah disitulah Conan memiliki perasaan itu. Tentu. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia punya perasaan seperti itu. Dia masih remaja dan itu wajar. Aku tahu itu. Apalagi perasaan Conan begitu kuat dengan Ran. Mereka seperti sudah menyatu dalam satu tempat hingga bisa merasakan perasaan satu sama lain.

Aku mengerti. Cinta mereka terlalu kuat dan terlalu rekat. Aku tak bisa mengambil celah. Sekalipun ada aku tak berniat untuk mengambilnya karena aku benar-benar tidak ingin presepsiku tentang Conan menjauhiku dan Ran memiliki beberapa presepsi yang tidak kuinginkan selalu mengiang. Aku benar-benar khawatir dan baru kali ini aku kalah dengan hipotesisku. Padahal sebelumnya, percobaan apapun akan kulakukan sesulit apapun itu. Tapi untuk percobaan menyatakan perasaan yang bisa menimbulkan bahaya seperti saat ini. Aku mengalah. Aku benar-benar mengaku kalah. Ah.. aku pengecut bukan? Dan aku mengakui posisiku patut dikasihani.

Ah.. aku memang kasihan.

Tapi, bukan berarti aku tidak pernah tidak bisa membaca pikiran Conan. Aku bisa melakukan itu saat ia hanya memikirkan satu hal. Tapi justru setiap kali aku bisa membaca pikirannya, justru apa yang ia pikirkan itu telah melukaiku sampai saat ini.

Tapi jika kalian ingin tahu apa yang berhasil kubaca dari pikirannya, aku tidak keberatan memberitahu. Lagipula ini masalah Conan dan aku tidak berhak mempermasalahkannya.

Satu dari pikiran Conan yang pernah kubaca, adalah ketika kami mengurus kasus Gunung Fuji. Saat itu Ran tenggelam di bawah kubangan air yang begitu dalam. Conan menyelematkannya dengan tubuh versi kecil dan mengeluarkan Ran dari sana tapi justru kakinya terjerat semacam sulur laut. Saat itulah nafasnya habis dan ia kuat berenang ke permukaan. Begitu mengetahui hal itu terjadi, Ran kembali menyusulnya dan menciumnya agar mulut mereka saling terhubung dan ia bisa memberikan suplai nafas buatan. Conan tersadar setelah itu, dan ia tentu menyadari saat Ran menciumnya. Yah.. setelah kasus di Gunung Fuji itu dia terkadang memikirkan –ah melamunkan lebih tepatnya— mengenai ciumannya dengan Ran saat itu. Tentu saja itu membuatku rendah diri untuk beberapa saat.

Tapi tak lagi seiring berjalannya waktu.

Dua dari pikiran Conan yang pernah kubaca, adalah ketika kami mengurus kasus di suatu gedung berjajar dua tempat orang-orang berdompet tebal berpesta. Saat itu gedung kedua ambruk karen bom-bom yang dipasang di bawah permukaan meja. Saat itulah Ran menyelamatkan Genta dan yang lain dari gedung untuk mengamankan mereka di gedung yang tidak runtuh. Tentu, termasuk Conan dan Conan terakhir karena dia memang dasarnya suka mengalah untuk keselamatan teman-temannya. tapi saat terakhir itu, tali yang digunakan Ran berayun terbakar dan Ran harus mati-matian menyelamatkannya dalam pelukkannya yang hangat. Berjuang meniti teratas tali dan membawanya dengan selamat. Conan juga sering memikirkan hal itu sejak kasus itu selesai.

Tapi aku tak akan memberitahu yang lain. Aku sudah terlanjur sakit untuk sekedar mengetahuinya dana aku akan semakin sesak dan terluka jika aku mengingat semuanya sekali lagi. Mungkin Conan juga. Yah.. dia memang pernah terluka karena satu hal. Dan itu semua masih bersumber pada tubuh kecilnya.

Aku bisa mengerti mengapa. Itu terjadi sudah lama sekali. Sepertinya saat kasus kapal layar. Sebelumnya ia berjanji kepada Ran, jika kasus itu sudah selesai dia akan datang menemui Ran dan hamn.. menciumnya di sebuah balkon gedung. Tapi saat kasus itu selesai tubuhnya sudah terkena obat yang membuatnya menyusut sepertiku. Kembali menjadi anak-anak. Tapi jujur saja ia tidak pernah tidak menepati janji. Karena itu ia sempat meminta Professor dan bahkan aku untuk membuatkan obat apapun yang dapat membuatnya kembali seperti semula meskipun sebentar saja untuk pertemuan itu.

Jujur saja aku terluka dan jika saja—tujuannya bukan untuk tujuan pertemuan itu, mungkin meskipn hasil obatnya berhasil itu mustahil, aku akan coba membantunya membuat obat itu. Akan tetapi aku ikut menggelengkan kepalaku pelan ketika Professor mengatakan ia tak bisa membuatkan obat seperti itu. Karena penawar obat yang dulu telah ia minum hanya milik organisasi berjaskan hitam yang dulu memberikan minuman itu padanya.

Aku tahu Conan kecewa, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau tahu saat itu.

Lalu sorenya ia keluar. Pertama kali aku sempat mengira dia nekad menemui Ran dengan tubuh bocahnya. Tapi tidak. Saat malam tiba. Dan dia duduk di depan rumah sambil meminum susu kotak. Sendirian dibawah kelintingan lampu apo temaram di pucuk bagian dalam atap. Aku hendak memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Saat itulah pertama kali bisa membaca pikirannya yang _benar-benar _melamun. Dan itu tak seperti biasanya.

Aku pun terdiam dan menyelami pikirannya.

Saat itu aku terhenyak.

Di dalam pikiran Conan, terlihat jelas saat dirinya duduk di atap sebuah gedung. Sendirian. Membiarkan Ran mencium seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah persis seperti Sinichi Kudo. Sosok remajanya. Pemuda itu memakai setelan pakaian putih dan memakai topi lebar yang memperlihatkan setengah dari wajah tampannya.

Ah aku tahu siapa pemuda itu.

Namanya Kid. Dia tak hanya kenal dengan Conan. Dia sudaj seperti teman, sahabat atau bahkan saudara sekandung bagi Conan. Dan memang kebetulan wajah mereka sangatlah mirip. Hampir seperti saudara kembar. Dan rupa-rupanya Conan meminta bantuan Kid untuk datang menemui Ran. Membiarkan Kid menggantikan perannya di sana.

Hmn, jujur saja saat itu aku kasihan juga dengannya. Tapi bagaimana ya... aku juga meraskan hal yang sama dengannya. Tubuhku juga sekecil dirinya dan aku...

Aku benar-benar berharap aku tumbuh ulang bersama dengannya. Melewati masa remaja, lalu dewasa dan menikah dengannya di saat Ran sudah menua jauh di atas umurnya. Tapi ah.. itu hanya harapanku. Aku tidak pernah berharap hal itu benar-benar terwujud nyata karena aku juga memikirkan perasaan Conan. Ketika bagaimana jika itu terjadi? Dia mungkin bisa menjadi milikku saat itu tapi hatinya tetap akan terluka nanti.

Sejujurnya Conan, jika aku melihat dari sudut pandang orang lain –jika saja orang lain itu mengetahui kisahku dan kisahmu seperti ini. Tentu aku akan memandang kisahku dan kisahmu terlalu dalam, menyakitkan dan melukaiku juga melukaimu. Ah... iya, juga dengan melukai Ran.

Selama ini, jika memang obat itu tidak ada harapan kau temukan hanya ada beberapa kemungkinan. Kau akan menunggu dirimu meremaja. Tumbuh dewasa ulang dan tetap menerima Ran meskipun usianya sudah sangat jauh di atasmu.

Atau kau akan merelakan Ran bersama orang lain sementara kau menghilang dan menjadi Sinichi Kudo yang baru.

Atau kau akan membiarkan dirimu mengalami dewasa ulang, dan menerima perasaan Emi yang selama ini sudah jelas-jelas mencintaimu sejak kita, dan Genta dkk masih memiliki tubuh kecil.

Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa memperkirakan hal selanjutnya jika aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padaku, atau kau yang mengetahui perasaanku sebelum aku mengatakannya. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dan jikapun memang benar ada yang bisa kuperkirakan. Aku yang justru tidak ingin memperkirakannya karena perasaanku mengatakan hal yang buruk.

Walaupun Professor selalu bilang, _mengklaim takdir sebelum terjadi itu bukan sifat scientist. _Dan aku benar-benar tahu hal itu. Karena aku juga seorang ilmuan dan seharusnya aku mencoba menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi sekali lagi, Conan. Aku lah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar mengerti banyak hal tentangmu melebihi yang pernah kau perkirakan sebelumnya. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Dan aku—

"Boleh aku ikut duduk di sana?, Miyano Shiho."

Bola lamunan Ai meletus. Deguban dalam dadanya mengencang ketika ia mendengar suara familiar itu. Tegukan terakhir dari susunya tertelan. Ia berusaha tenang.

"Duduklah... tapi tidak biasanya saja kau memanggilku seperti itu."

Ai menggeser dirinya sendiri. Menyisakan sisa balkon yang mungil untuk tempat duduk Conan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak tadi kau sedang apa diam sendirian di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu, sebenarnya."

Conan terkekeh.

Disaat mereka hanya berdua seperti ini keduanya memang saling menunjukkan sifat asli kehidupan remaja mereka. Tidak lagi berpura-pura menjadi seorang bocah di depan Genta dkk, Ran, Sonoko atau Pak Detektif.

"Oh... jadi? _No_ _need_ _to_ _know_, eh?"

"Sebenarnya kau ikut kesini. Di balkon laboratorium tengah malam. Mau apa? Tidak biasanya..." sahut Ai dengan ketusnya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Conan meredup. Dan Ai tak bisa membaca pikiran rumitnya. Atau justru kosong? Tapi saat ini Conan benar-benar terlihat kosong.

"Hei kau kenapa?"

"Kau khawatir denganku?"

"Aku bersumpah akan menendangmu jika kau bilang hal tak masuk akal seperti itu lagi." Ai melempar kotak susunya yng sudah kosong.

Conan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku memikirkan banyak hal."

"Aku tidak suka dicurhati. Asal-"

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk curhat. Tapi hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu."

Pandangan Ai menegang. Entah kenapa semilir angin malam yang sejuk ia rasakan beberapa saat lalu kini telah berbeda. Rasanya...

"Aku tidak akan menjawab jika yang kau tanyakan aneh-aneh. Tergantung."

"Aku juga tidak akan memaksa kau menjawabnya."

Hening.

"Hei Pak Sinichi Kudo yang terhormat, katakanlah sesuatu atau kau akan kupukul karena sudah membuat suasana saat ini tidak nyaman."

"Pukul saja."

"Eh?"

Mata biru Conan melirik. Ai sedikit tegang. "Kubilang pukul saja."

Ai berdehem. Lalu pura-pura memandang fokus ke depan. "Aku tidak jadi. Kau kesini kan mau tanya sesuatu. Tanyakan saja sekarang dan aku akan menjawabnya sebisaku. Pukulan itu tidak akan—"

"Itu akan berguna meredakan sakit hatimu selama ini padaku."

DEG!

"Apa?" telinga Ai tuli mendadak.

Kali ini mata Conan menatap mata coklat Ai tepat. Lurus. Menusuk. Menyelami. Dan membaca isi yang ada di dalamnya.

Ai membuang muka. Sengaja memalingkan wajahnya yang—diraih tak terduga dan dilihat rona merahnya.

"Jujur saja selama ini kau menyukaiku kan?"

PAKH!

"Jangan bilang macam-macam! Kau ini bicara—"

"Aku bicara yang sesungguhnya,"

DEG!

"Benar kan?"

Ai diam.

"Benar kan?"

"CK! KENAPA KAU MEMAKSA SEKALI! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENJAWABNYA!"

"Kau cantik."

_Blush!_

"Apa?"

Mereka diam. Bola mata biru tetap tenang. Bola mata coklat memendarkan kaca kristal yang hampir pecah.

"Kau sangat keterlaluan, Shinichi."

Malam itu Shiho Miyano berlari dari takdirnya. Mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar dan menangis sekuat yang ia bisa untuk pertama kali. Hipotesanya gagal terpecah belah. Sinichi yang ia cintai melemparnya kedalam lubang yang paling membingungkan. Dia mencintai seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai. Tapi menempatkan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya di tempat jajara orang yang dikaguminya.

'_Kau cantik, Shino Miyano. Aku jujur. Kau benar-benar cantik.'_

**EnD**

**Sorry for typo (s)**

**By: Alra**


End file.
